Blood Drips from my Adventerously Chaotic Heart
by Punk911
Summary: School is over&everyone is scattered.Someone realizes they belong to a Royal Family of Harmonia.Then Li goes to do a dig in Harmonia&finds a princess trying to escape from her future huisband.Will he gain more than just this girls gratitude?Full sum.inher


ATTENTION REVIEWERS! Flamers will recieve no attention whatsoever, i accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM. GIVE ME SOME ADVICE IF I NEED IT.

PUNK 911

PLEASE ENJOY

Blood Drips from my Adventurously Chaotic Heart

Summary: After school was over everyone scattered,& someone discovered that they were more than just a person,but a part of the Royal Family in Harmonia[Not Mine].Syaoran started a dig in the place of, Harmonia, despite the name the town is not harmonious,the princess there is trying to escape from her future fiancée that her father told her she must marry,who wants nothing but power.Syaoran is pulled to this damsel in distress,but will he claim more than just her gratitude?

Blood drop 1: A Time to say Good-Bye

School was over along with their daily adventures to overcome the evil preps and jocks. Sakura walked to her red locker and twisted her lock in a pattern and pulled down on it until it unlocked, she then turned it and pulled it off. She opened her locker which had become her second home. She picked her picked books out from it and carried it to the office. She opened the hard oak door, and entered the chilly room. She stood in front of the desk and stared at the principal's assistant typing and turned her head when she heard some yelling from the room to her right. A few moments later a young boy with shaggy brown hair walked out of the office the principal practically breathing down his neck, the boy wore a black tank with chains for sleeves, and a pair of black shorts with a studded belt and a chain hanging from his pocket; his hand swung down at his sides then they crossed over his chest; around his neck was a leather necklace with a shark tooth tied to it…his hazel eyes gleamed with a trance of victory shooting throughout them. Sakura's shimmering emerald eyes met with his hazel eyes, they both seemed to be lost in time at that moment. The principal grunted and Sakura handed the assistant her books and walked out. A few moments after Sakura had left and was halfway down the hallway, the boy came out and ran to her side.

"I know you are mad at me, but I'm Sorry, really I am." Said the boy as he put his hand on her shoulder, the girl swiftly knocked it away

"I don't care. Syaoran you almost hurt Eriol. Then you have the nerve to say you are sorry!" Said a now rampaging Sakura

"Sakura you are blowing this way out of proportions, I saw how you gazed into my eyes and I felt this sudden warmth in my heart that had been covered with hard sheets of ice when I gazed back. You are being way to damn harsh." Said Syaoran slamming his locker shut, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Syaoran!if you were mad at me why stare?" said Sakura quickly grabbing her bag and following Syaoran

"I'm sorry, ok, I have been throwing things a little way out of proportions, but I'm sorry Eriol is my cousin. I sort of went all hay wire on you, and I'm very sorry, can we get our stuff from our dorms together?" said Sakura clinging to his shirt, and staring into his hazel eyes that seemed so emotionless

"Sakura, listen to me" said Syaoran placing his hands on her shoulders, and staring into her emerald eyes "You will have to find a new person to push around, because you keep cuddling up to me and when I think that we can't get any better than the high life, you go and tear me away from you. I just can't live with that I'm sorry. But it seems that it is our time to say goodbye. So take a picture it will last longer than this particular relationship."

"Fine I'll run to the dorm." Said Sakura dashing off.

"Sure meet you there." Said Syaoran rolling his eyes, then looking down seeing a familiarly tall shadow hovering above him that was not his own; he turned around and stared into the face of death and laughed straight at it.

"H-h-h-hey, Bruno, uh I got to go. Rain Check!" said Syaoran trying to run but Bruno had clasped onto his shirt jerking him back in a swift motion knocking Syaoran to his feet. The exiting students stared at Syaoran and his 'Friends'. Syaoran's throat was in knots and his heart pounding in his throat his nerves tense and his fists clenched waiting to attack. Suddenly a fist was thrown by one of the smaller kids right into Syaoran's gut, his eyes filled with pain and hatred; his fists clenched tighter, and plastered a defiant look upon his face that wouldn't change on anyone's terms but his. He swung his leg and knocked Bruno face down, and decked the kid that had punched him earlier in the chin, and ran to his car. He frantically searched for his keys in his pockets, unlocked the door and quickly sat in the front seat and started the car. He quickly backed out and drove to his dorm. He parked his car and ran out, headed up the stairs to dorm '382' and opened the unlocked dorm, and turned around and locked it. He then sat down on the couch and caught his breath and headed to his bedroom to find a familiar brunette sitting their in a robe. His blinked his eyes and shook his head, '_Dang she looks hot in that robe. Get a grip Syaoran! Why is she acting like this?' _thought Syaoran quietly in his head.

"Hey Syaoran." Said Sakura while she motioned for him to come up

Syaoran seemed to be in a trance and he walked up to the bed and hopped on. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and started kissing his lips. Syaoran just sat there trying to resist, but he still loved her very much. After a few moments later he joined in, and ran his hands through her hair, he turned his head and saw an empty bottle of beer on the carpet and then pushed Sakura away.

"Sakura, I can't" said Syaoran

"Why?" said Sakura trying to kiss him again, but he pushed her away

"Because, Sakura you are DRUNK! And I don't want to do something that might hurt you later ok." Said Syaoran hopping off the bed and pulling out a duffle bag, and started emptying his drawers.

"Syaoran, I just had a few drinks" said Sakura scooting to the edge of the bed, and laying her head on his back

Syaoran finished emptying one drawer and went to the bathroom and opened the cupboard pulling out another small duffle bag, and started removing his stuff from the shelves.

"Sakura, I already told you…stop with these games there is more on the line than just a game here, my heart is on there too." Said Syaoran with two duffle bags in his hands and a look on his face of 'I trusted you' as he left the dorm, Sakura grabbed her two bags as well that she had previously packed and and ran after Syaoran. Syaoran was already loading his stuff up and walking to the door, he looked up at Sakura and shook his head with disappointment. Sakura stared down at Syaoran with a look of 'Why?' plastered on her face as Syaoran drove off.

TBC

Ok? Read and Review


End file.
